


The Love Boat

by Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic/pseuds/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic
Summary: The depictions of violence aren't really all that graphic, but I wanted to err on the side of caution. Avoid part 1 and a bit of part 2 if that's not your thing.To avoid the smut swerve around part 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The depictions of violence aren't really all that graphic, but I wanted to err on the side of caution. Avoid part 1 and a bit of part 2 if that's not your thing.
> 
> To avoid the smut swerve around part 4.

Had anyone suggested that Kassandra actively enjoyed killing she would have taken issue with them, no doubt about it. Of course she had to concede that she did kill, and with some regularity. Not for the pleasure of it though. She liked to think that she only killed when it was strictly necessary; even if she was the sole arbiter of what constituted necessity.

For example, a couple of weeks previously she had been sitting in a tavern, chewing on a lump of tough, dry meat and reflecting on life when the door had burst open. Glancing up, she watched a weasly looking little fellow swagger in and gaze about for a moment before making his way over to the table next to her. 

It was occupied by a group of noisy travellers. Already well lubricated they were sharing loud tales of the road and had been doing nothing to improve Kassandra's mood. All the same she considered it extreme when the newcomer stepped behind the largest man, grabbed his hair, yanked his head back and in one fluid motion opened his throat from ear to ear.

Blood sprayed his shocked companions. Yelling in terror they backed up in a panic, overturning their stools. Kassandra glanced down at her plate. The remains of her stale bread and tough goat were spattered with blood.

Naturally a fight ensued.

Minutes later the killer lay on his back, Kassandra’s knee on his throat. His jaw moved as he probed about with his tongue, spitting out a mouthful of bloody sputum and a couple of broken teeth.

“He was in my fucking seat!” he gave her a horrifying grin.

Kassandra had never done anything like that.

Nevertheless she had to admit that she felt enormous satisfaction as the arrow she had just released hissed through the air and clean into the left eye socket of the bandit on the parapet of the ruins she was circling. 

He took a step and a half to one side, staggering a little. It was as if he didn’t realise he was dead yet. Hitting the wall he came to an abrupt halt, tilted for a moment and then toppled over into the rough scrub fifteen feet below. He hadn’t even cried out.

So far no one had. She’d been attracted to the ruins by the sound of someone calling for help. Observing from a safe distance she found the place to be crawling with bandits. Kassandra's internal judge decided this was a situation of necessity.

She’d taken her time. There was plenty of surrounding cover and she’d changed position now and again, picking off bandits one at a time. Years of hunting had taught her the virtue of patience and perfect timing. It was as bad to release the bow string a second too early as a second too late. You would soon starve to death dining on the boars you nearly killed.

The captive had clearly realised that the prospect of help was on the horizon. It sounded like a woman’s voice, and Kassandra wished she would shut up. A cautious approach had meant that she’d dispatched most of the bandits without their companions even realising. Their bodies littered the base of the walls and sprawled in bushes where she’d dragged and dumped them.

By her calculations there were just two left, an archer on the wall above and some big thug she’d spotted in a broken down watchtower on the other side of the ruins. The captive had presumably spotted a couple of the bandits toppling silently and her premature cries for help had alerted these last two. They were on their guard now. 

Irritating, but not a serious problem. She could take out the archer from cover and then lure the big one out of the ruins and tackle him on her terms.

Suddenly Ikaros called sharply, directly above her, yanking her out of strategic mode. She took a moment to register what he was telling her, a moment she didn’t really have. Motion in her peripheral vision told her something was circling around from her right. She turned, still crouching, hoping to maintain cover.

It was a scrawny, mangy looking wolf. Just the one. Exiled from its pack for some reason it didn’t look like it was making a success of life on its own. 

Starvation made it desperate and rash. Before Kassandra could weigh up her options it was launching itself at her. She dropped her bow and smoothly unsheathed her spear. Still crouching she braced her back leg and let the miserable beast leap at her. 

It was probably a mercy she thought as she thrust the blade deep into the base of the wolf’s throat and twisted sharply, using the animal’s impetus against it. It would have succumbed to starvation soon. Better a quick, clean death.

She had to stand a little and brace her foot on its carcass to pull her spear free and it was just enough, at just the wrong moment.

“Over here!” she heard the archer bellow. Quickly swerving back to pick up her bow, she felt a blow against the side of her foot and looked down to see an arrow buried deep in the ground, flush with her boot. An inch or two further and she’d have been a sitting target, foot pinned. 

They should have loosed before they yelled, she smirked. They were a decent shot, which meant that the second arrow wouldn’t be far behind and they had her distance now. They’d be expecting her to continue in her direction of travel though.

Kassandra lurched back on herself, losing her footing slightly and scrabbling gracelessly for the next patch of cover. She didn’t stop there. Regaining her balance she darted to the next clump of bushes, out the back and behind a tree. 

Here she stopped to get her breath back and watched as four arrows, two at a time, hissed into the bushes where she’d killed the wolf.

They were pretty good, she thought. If she’d stayed where she was a couple of them would definitely have hit home. Flashy double shots would soon burn through your quiver though. They were panicking a bit. That was good.

From here she could take a moment to regroup. The archer would be scanning the area now. There had been no groans of pain so they knew by now that she’d moved on. She just had to be patient.

As she watched, the big brute lumbered up to stand beside the archer. It had taken him long enough, Kassandra thought. He might be big as a bear but he wasn’t half so swift or nimble. The two bandits stood side by side, eyes straining for any sign of movement.

“They were down there, in that clump of bushes, they haven’t gone far,” the archer was indicating Kassandra’s previous position. “Go down and find them. I’ll cover you.”

Clearly the brains of the outfit, Kassandra grinned, or thought that they were. She watched as the bigger one shouldered what seemed to be a long handled axe and made for the corner where steps descended through a ramshackle stone tower. 

That would bring him out through a narrow, gated door right opposite Kassandra's current position. Too far to run unseen, but she didn’t need to.

Nocking an arrow and readying her bow she waited patiently for the axeman to begin his descent and then emerged from behind the tree. 

As she’d suspected they weren’t as smart as they thought they were. The archer had been distracted watching the other man leave and took a moment to register what was happening.

He saw Kassandra emerge like Artemis herself, bow drawn, grinning widely. But before he could raise his own weapon her arrow was halfway to his skull. It landed home with a dull, wet thud and he toppled backwards like a felled tree.

Kassandra was already lurking in cover by the time the big axeman lumbered noisily through the gate. 

It was the work of a moment to identify the weak spot in his boots and slice cleanly through the back of his ankles. It was so swift and precise that he barely had to time to register the pain before Kassandra was behind him, thrusting her spear blade smoothly up through the fatty meat of his neck, sweeping to the side in one efficient movement.

She held him up as well as she could while he bled out. He was too heavy to lift for long, but the cut had been deep and wide enough that it didn’t take long. Half a dozen pulsing gouts and she felt his whole body slacken in her grasp and his twitching ceased.

Kassandra let him fall dully and wetly then checked herself for blood. She seemed to have avoided the worst of it, she observed, relieved. Less cleaning later. She wiped her spear in the grass and re-sheathed it.

No, she didn’t enjoy killing for its own sake, but she couldn’t deny the satisfaction of a job well done, enemies efficiently dispatched. Her body hummed with a potent mix of excitement, relief and yes, pleasure. There was pleasure to be had from being good at what you did; no shame in that.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The only sound she could hear was the pulsing of her own blood in her ears. She took a slow deep breath and then another, felt the dappled sunlight flickering through the canopy of trees, warming her face.

“Where are you?! Hey! Whoever you are! HEY! Help me!”

Oh yes, there was a captive in here Kassandra remembered. She took a few moments to check the body at her feet. 

He had a decent enough dagger in his belt. Not better than anything she had already but good for trade. There was a pouch at his hip with a few drachmae, enough for a decent meal. She took both and made her way into the ruins.

The caged captive was just inside. She realised now that she could probably have waited till dusk and sneaked in unobserved. But the job was done now and Ithaka was a few bandits lighter.

“Thank the gods. Let me out quickly,” the woman pressed up against the door of the crude cage that held her.

Generally Kassandra hated to see anyone caged. Especially anyone so pretty she realised as she released the door.

“Quickly, we need to get out of here.” 

Before Kassandra could react the young prisoner had rushed past her and was running for a gap in the walls.

“Wait, it’s all right,” Kassandra called. “I killed them...all...”

She wasn’t listening though. As Kassandra watched, she ran off like a long dog, glancing back over her shoulder and gesturing for her rescuer to follow. 

So of course she did.

The young woman was fast, she had to give her that. She was considerably smaller, and unencumbered by heavy armour and it took Kassandra a minute or two to catch up.

“You’re really fast!” she grinned, trying to casually catch her breath when they eventually stopped some distance from the ruins. 

“And really pretty,” she said aloud. 

Had she just said that aloud? Shit, she’d just said that aloud hadn’t she?

The young woman looked up at her with equal parts surprise and amusement.

“You’re very observant,” she cocked an eyebrow at Kassandra and gave her an appraising look. “And very tall. My name is Odessa. Grand-daughter of the mighty Odysseus.”

“Are you now?” Kassandra thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t been a particularly auspicious first meeting. The most positive spin Kassandra had been able to put on it was that Odessa hadn’t seemed entirely immune to her charms. All the same when they parted Kassandra had felt a little deflated. 

Odessa had sauntered off down the beach without so much as a backward glance, leaving Kassandra buzzing with post fight adrenaline and nothing to do with it.

She had revisited the meeting a few times on lonely nights when she was having trouble sleeping. Each time she had imagined a very different and much more satisfactory conclusion, but she had never really expected to see Odessa again.

So a couple of weeks later she was surprised to receive a request for help from the object of her late night desires. 

They were docked for some minor repairs that didn’t seem terribly important to Kassandra, but that Barnabas was insisting upon.

“I bow to your expertise,” she shrugged, tightening the straps of her armour, settling the pteruges soundly on her hips and running a hand quickly inside her belt, checking for the coin pouch she kept there.

“Where are you off to?” Barnabas eyed her. She seemed outfitted for a trip.

“Just an errand my friend, it shouldn’t take more than a couple of days. It will give you the time to fuss over your sweetheart,” she gestured expansively at the Adrestia. “Without me under your feet. And there’s drachmae in it,” she winked.

“A dangerous errand then?” he frowned.

Kassandra snorted derisively.

“Hardly. Just helping out an...old friend,” she settled for vagueness. “If there’s any delay I’ll send Ikaros,” she gave Barnabas a clap on the shoulder that he’d learned to interpret as a hug.

“Is it a woman?”, he called after her as she vaulted ashore. “It’s a woman isn’t it?” he shook his head as she waved over her shoulder without turning to look back.

 

It took her a couple of hours to reach Odessa’s farm and she spent most of it conjuring various scenarios for their reunion. She definitely wasn’t the only misthios in town and yet Odessa had gone to some pains to have the request reach her. Perhaps she had also spent the intervening time reflecting on missed opportunities.

Approaching her destination she slowed Phobos to a halt by a small stream and slid from the saddle to wash the dust of the journey from her face, hands and legs. He tossed his head and eyed her sceptically.

“Just making myself presentable,” she pulled a couple of handfuls of grass and brushed the worst of the dust from her boots and armour. “There, how do I look?” she spread her arms and grinned. 

Phobos snorted wetly.

“Yes, well it’s not for your benefit,” she swung back into the saddle, gave her braid a last minute check and set off for the farmhouse. 

She’d tripped herself up a bit at their last meeting, but this time she was prepared. This time she would be much smoother.

Which was how she found herself grinning foolishly down at Odessa some ten minutes later, wondering if her eyes had always been so lovely.

“You’re even prettier than I remembered.” 

Yes, this was definitely going much better, she winced inwardly. But Odessa was laughing, not unkindly. Kassandra could work with laughter.

“So, you remembered me Eagle Bearer?” she gave Kassandra a saucy half smile and something clenched deep in her belly.

“Oh I’ve been remembering you. A lot.” She folded her arms and flexed, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Odessa gave a bark of laughter and shook her head.

“You really never give up, do you?”

“Never,” Kassandra agreed. “I am possessed of great determination...and stamina,” she grinned wolfishly. “Which I will be only too happy to demonstrate. I assume you have a bed back there?” she nodded in the direction of the farmhouse.

Odessa shook her head, but she seemed amused rather than offended. She gave Kassandra a long, appraising look, lingering over her arms and the expanse of bronzed thigh revealed through the curtains of her pteruges.

“It’s not that I’m not tempted, handsome misthios,” she purred, taking a step closer. 

Kassandra’s whole body tautened to attention. 

“Not least of all because I’m very interested to see how the real muscles measure up,” she bit her lower lip and ran a slow finger across the deeply sculpted pectorals of Kassandra’s breast plate.

“Oh, they’re much better,” Kassandra grinned delightedly. “Why don’t we go inside and I’ll give you a guided tour?”

“Tempting. Very tempting,” Odessa gave her a sultry look through lowered lashes and ran the tip of her tongue across her upper lip.

Kassandra swallowed hard and leaned in slowly.

“But not why I called you here,” Odessa rapped her knuckles sharply against the bronze chest piece and turned on her heel.

It turned out that her father was ill. 

Kassandra had the grace to feel a little guilty when she realised that the poor man had been lying not ten feet away from them, while she overtly tried to seduce his daughter.

Probably he hadn’t heard, she consoled herself, glancing over. He seemed to be asleep. 

Or dead? He wasn’t dead was he? She wasn’t about to be sent on some pointless errand for a dead man?

He wasn’t dead it turned out, but he was sorely in need of a potion recommended by a passing healer. Odessa wanted Kassandra to go pick it up from a nearby trader and collect some herbs to intensify its effects.

It seemed like a rather menial task to have called Kassandra all this way to complete, but actually it might make a change to take a job that didn’t require her to cut any throats.

She returned later, coin pouch a good deal lighter, the potion tucked securely in her belt, the herbs inside her breast plate. 

Victory was in sight she thought, tethering Phobos and setting off at a run for the farmhouse.

Whatever she’d been expecting on her return it wasn’t Odessa being menaced by three scruffy looking thugs.

For their part they had clearly not anticipated what happened next. 

Kassandra’s bellow of rage made them turn as one, allowing Odessa to slip away to the side and draw her short sword.

The sight of a huge, heavily armoured misthios barrelling down at them, face a mask of fury, weapons glinting in the sunlight scattered the men. Kassandra used her impetus to her advantage. Aiming for the closest, she lowered her shoulders, sped up and launched herself directly at his midsection.

He was wearing some badly maintained light leathers and Kassandra felt all the wind go out of him as she hit. More by accident than design his sword arm flailed impotently at her back as they toppled together. Kassandra kept her shoulder down and gave a satisfied smile as she heard the wet snap of a few of his ribs as they hit the ground.

She raised herself slightly on one elbow, drew her left arm back and slammed her spear into the gap at the side of his leathers, about where she estimated his broken ribs to be. It slid in with surprising ease, and he gave a soft, almost apologetic gasp, puffing out a fine spray of blood into Kassandra’s face.

He might manage a couple of choking breaths, but he was as good as dead, and she could hear a second attacker thundering up behind her. Without stopping to withdraw her spear she rolled to the side just as he arrived.

He launched himself, both hands on the hilt of his sword, stabbing down with all his strength and hitting the ground where she had been just seconds before. She saw the shock of impact shudder through his arms and his sword buried itself a good few inches into the earth.

Getting to her feet Kassandra braced herself and launched a fully weighted kick to his head while he was still struggling to free his weapon. It connected just below his chin, his head jerked back and she heard his neck break as he slumped onto the body of his dead companion.

She turned, sword raised, to go and help Odessa, only to realise that she didn’t need to.

She already had the final attacker pinned in a corner. He was listing to one side like a sinking ship, his right leg a curtain of blood.

Kassandra watched the dark pool growing steadily about his feet. He made a valiant but vain attempt to raise his sword but his face was already grey and he leaned further and further to the right till he just keeled over, landing wetly in his own blood.

Odessa walked over to his body, gave it a nudge with her foot and bent to wipe her sword clean on his tunic.

Kassandra didn’t think she’d ever been more turned on in her life.

Later, as they moved the corpses, checking them for valuables, Kassandra found a note. 

At first she had automatically assumed the men were after her. These days it seemed like there was always someone looking to kill her.

She was surprised, therefore, to find a note on one of the bodies indicating that Odessa had been the target.

“They want the farm,” she sighed, as they sat by her father’s low pallet bed in the evening sun.

She was grinding the herbs to mix into his potion and Kassandra knew she shouldn’t be watching the corded muscles of her forearm as intently as she was, but the only other option was looking at her face, and that would lead to the overwhelming temptation to kiss her.

“Don’t loose it too soon,” she told herself. 

“I know who it is,” Odessa sighed, “and I know where the evidence is. But I’m bred for high adventure, not sneaking round the leader’s house stealing papers.” She gave a sad laugh and poured the ground leaves into the potion.

“No, but you know a woman who is,” Kassandra grinned.

“You?” Odessa was cradling her father’s head now and helping him sip the bitter liquid. “No offence Eagle Bearer but...” she ran a dubious eye over Kassandra’s whole breadth and length.

“I imagine you to be built for power, rather than stealth,” she arched an eyebrow. “Not that that is a bad thing you understand,” she smiled flirtatiously.

“You’d be surprised,” Kassandra replied, suggestively. “I am a woman of many talents.”

“I’ll bet you are.” Odessa met her gaze.

“Why don’t we go inside, and you can find out for yourself?”

“Seriously, Kassandra?!” Odessa retorted. “He’s right here!”, she nodded down at her barely conscious father.

Kassandra realised that she had loosed too soon after all. She gave a rueful sigh and got to her feet.

“The sun will be down in a little while,” she watched Odessa tuck a blanket around her father. “Should I take him inside for you?”

“No. Thank you though,“Odessa looked up. She gave Kassandra a sad smile. “He seems calmer when he sleeps under the stars.” She brushed a few strands of sweaty hair from his forehead then looked up at Kassandra, a little startled.

She was refastening her boots and tightening her armour.

“Are you leaving, already?” she asked softly.

“Well it will be dark soon,” Kassandra stamped experimentally. “The best time to be sneaking round the leader’s house stealing evidence,” she looked up and caught Odessa’s relief.

“Hey,” she breathed, leaning down. “I’m not leaving until I’ve helped you sort out this mess,” she reached out tentatively to cradle Odessa’s cheek. To her delight she felt her lean into the touch.

“I promise you, I’m quieter than I look,” she smiled.

“Oh, I hope not,” Odessa said softly, giving her a quick wink.

Kassandra’s mouth was suddenly too dry to speak. With some difficulty she swallowed and ran her tongue across her lips.

“I...I won’t be long,” she managed at last, hitching up her pteruges and setting off.


	3. Chapter 3

Retrieving the evidence took a good deal longer than she had anticipated. She had sworn to herself as she sat atop a nearby roof communing with Ikaros about guard numbers and patrol patterns, that she would complete the task without killing anyone.

This was in part because Barnabas hated it when she returned to the Adrestia trailing greedy mercenaries behind her. Currently he was happy that she’d agreed to the repairs and she liked to see him happy.

She also wanted to return to Odessa having proved she could do it. She didn’t blame her for doubting, Kassandra conceded that she didn’t look built for stealth. That was why it was doubly satisfying when she pulled it off.

When she eventually emerged, having found as much evidence as she could, and a few bags of drachma besides, no one in the building was any the wiser.

The sun was high when she swaggered into the farm yard. Satisfaction had trumped weariness and she felt immensely pleased with herself, right up to the point where she noticed the empty pallet.

Aw, shit! The potion had smelt bad, she reflected. Looking on the bright side though, Odessa could sell up now and embark on an odyssey of her own at last.

“Odessa, I’m so sorry,” she gestured towards the bed as Odessa emerged from the farmhouse. 

She was grinning awfully wide for a new orphan, she thought, a little taken aback.

“No, no,”Odessa laughed. “His fever broke in the night, he drank some soup. He’s gone for a stroll.”

“Really?” Kassandra strode over to her, frowning in disbelief. “What in Hades was in that potion?”

Odessa shrugged, smiling and reached out to take Kassandra’s hands in hers.

“And now, you’re back! Did you find anything?”

“Yes, you were right, the leader has his eyes on your father’s estate and it seems he’d rather take vacant possession than pay fair rate for it,” Kassandra thought about what else she’d found. 

“What is it?” Odessa caught her concerned expression, ducking her head to meet her eyes.

“I’m not the first misthios you’ve hired, am I?”

“No,” she laughed. “But you’re the most attractive one.” 

When Kassandra didn’t smile she continued. 

“I just hired them for odd jobs here and there. Collecting payments for my father. Accompanying deliveries. Things I could do myself if I was here; but I wanted Pater to get used to the idea that I didn’t want to continue the farm. What did you think I’d been doing?”

“Did you have a suitor who died?” Kassandra raised her head and met Odessa’s gaze.

Odessa moved in close, rested her hands against Kassandra’s breast plate and took a deep breath.

“Yes, a creepy idiot the leader pulled out of his pocket. Even if I was the marrying type, which I’m not,” she ventured a smile, “I wouldn’t have wanted him. My plan has always been to save up enough drachmae to be able to set off “in search of adventure”,” she pronounced dramatically.

Kassandra rewarded her efforts with a cautious smile. “Go on?”

“When the marriage loomed I thought, ah fuck it, I’ll leave now, make drachmae on the way. It couldn’t be worse,” she shook her head as if trying to dislodge an unpleasant memory.

“Then he went riding one morning, his horse stepped in a rabbit hole, broke its leg, fell on top of him, crushed him to death,” she continued crisply.“You thought I hired a misthios to kill him?” She frowned. “Really? No, it was just luck. Well not lucky for the horse of course.”

Kassandra snorted and pulled Odessa a little closer.

“I offered a goat to Hermes and slept easy,” she said seriously. “I didn’t have him killed. But would it have been so bad if I had?”

Kassandra gave it some consideration and ended up shaking her head.

“No. But I’m still glad you didn’t.”

“A scrupulous misthios,” Odessa raised an eyebrow. “You’re full of surprises.”

She sounded a little curt and Kassandra wondered if she’d blown the whole thing. Why had she been so concerned? She’d have killed a man herself for forcing a woman into marriage against her will if it came down to it. 

Perhaps it was the idea that Odessa might have been lying to her, or at least withholding the truth, in order to secure her help. But they barely knew each other, how much truth did Odessa owe her?

“I’m sorry Odessa,” she looked down assessing her expression. “It’s not really my place to go poking around in your past. You didn’t have to tell me any of that. But thank you.”

She drew back a little and rummaged behind her breast plate, withdrawing a packet of papers.

“This should be enough to expose them,” she handed it over. “You should use it as soon as you can. It won’t be too long before they realise they’ve been robbed.” 

Odessa looked wonderingly at the small bundle before tucking it deep into the cloth belted about her waist and hips.

“So you really are as quiet as you said?” she smiled suggestively.

“I can be if required,” Kassandra growled playfully. “I’m very adaptable,” she bent low and nosed the soft hair around Odessa’s ear.

“I bet you are,” she turned her head and began to nip softly along Kassandra’s jawline. “You know my Pater asked about you this morning,” she breathed, tugging lightly on her earlobe. 

“Did he now?” Kassandra was having trouble listening by this point. “What did he want to know?” 

Odessa had eaten something with honey at breakfast. Kassandra could smell it on her breath and she ached to taste her mouth. 

“He asked who you were,” Odessa hooked her fingers behind the shoulders of Kassandra’s breast plate and pulled her down close. “I told him you were a messenger of Zeus come to bed his daughter,” she growled.

“And what did he say to that,” Kassandra laughed, shivering in anticipation as Odessa ran the tip of her tongue along her jaw.

“He said it was only appropriate for the grand-daughter of Odysseus,” She tilted her head, offering her mouth to Kassandra.

She claimed it hungrily, grasping Odessa’s head in her hands, holding her close as she licked greedy strokes into her mouth, catching the lingering hint of honey. 

“You know,” she murmured huskily, between kisses, dipping her knees significantly and running her hands down to the firm muscle of Odessa’s ass. “The legends say your grandfather was a great lover, as well as a great adventurer.”

She lifted her without any great effort. Odessa wrapped her arms about Kassandra’s shoulders and bracketed her hips with her legs, kissing her all the while.

“Do they?” she tugged at Kassandra’s lower lip. “I must have missed those parts. We should go inside. You can fill the gaps in my knowledge.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was cool and dim in the farm house. Kassandra had intended to make for a room with a bed, she really had. But it had been weeks since she had last been with a woman, and she’d spent a solid two of them imagining just this moment. 

Now it was here all her plans went out of the window. Odessa was a compact, solid weight in her arms. She smelt of fresh sweat and her mouth tasted of honey. The soft gasps she made when Kassandra nipped teasingly at her throat were like a siren call.

She turned on her heel, pushing Odessa up against the wall, she gave a soft “oof” as her shoulders hit stone, and Kassandra felt her hips moving urgently against the rolled lower edge of her breast plate.

“No you don’t,” she growled, stepping back and unlocking Odessa’s legs from about her waist. After so much waiting there was no way she was getting off before Kassandra had touched the warm, supple flesh of her.

Odessa grinned up at her, dark eyed and panting.

“Now you’re talking, Eagle Bearer,” she kissed her forcefully, biting Kassandra’s lip so hard she tasted blood.

The combination of the title and the sharp dart of pain, raced directly to her cunt, fogging her mind with desire. She bent her knees a little and reached down for the hem of Odessa’s tunic, pulling it up roughly about her thighs. There was the sudden pop of tearing stitches.

“Steady!” Odessa hissed sharply.

Kassandra raised her head, suddenly apologetic.

“Sorry, I..”

“Fuck’s sake Kassandra, don’t spoil it by apologising,” Odessa grabbed at her hand, encouraging her to continue. “Just don’t rip it any more, unless needlework is another of your many skills?”

“I am very good with my hands,” Kassandra growled, reassured.

“So you keep saying,” Odessa gave her a provocative look. “But I’ve not seen any evidence yet.”

Kassandra gave an insulted snort, dropped to her knees and pushed Odessa’s clothing roughly up about her waist. 

She was close enough now to smell the thick, warm scent of her arousal as she loosened her underwear enough to slip it down her legs and toss it aside. 

Close enough to see how her inner thighs glistened wetly. She leaned forward and ran her cheek up along her leg, stopping at the neatly trimmed hairs at her sex, breathing deep of her.  
Odessa surged forward hopefully and Kassandra got to her feet, grinning wolfishly.

“You complain that I’ve been all talk,” she growled. “But it seems to be working.”

Odessa gave a gasp as Kassandra’s hand slid between her thighs, cupping her sex hard, pushing her hips back against the wall. 

“All right, lovely one?” she glanced down and taking Odessa’s breathless nod as consent rubbed firmly, easing a finger smoothly between her slippery folds. 

Odessa spread her thighs a little, surging forward against the pressure of her hand, clutching at the back of Kassandra’s neck, pulling her down into a desperate kiss as she felt her fingers enter her.

Kassandra had killed bears, boars and bandits. She had cleared entire forts single handed. She had landed safely after leaping from seemingly suicidal heights. But nothing made her feel as powerful as this.

The supple weight of a woman’s body in her arms. Hotly breathing her name. Clawing at her neck. Hot, wet muscle pulsing around her fingers.

Odessa came hard, sobbing Kassandra’s name, clutching at her neck so hard she felt skin break and hissed, her own cunt pulsing in sympathy. 

She held her there, fingers still inside, rubbing her palm soothingly against her, easing her down, kissing her sweaty temple.

“Fuck, Kassandra,” Odessa gave a shuddering inhale. “Ah, no, no more yet.” 

Kassandra had begun to move her hand with a purpose, but Odessa caught her wrist, held it as she got her breath back. Kassandra eased out gently, felt Odessa’s cunt pulse softly one last time as though her body already mourned her absence.

“Now,” Odessa gave a soft laugh. “What can I do for the mighty Eagle Bearer?”

“What did you have in mind?” Kassandra pressed firmly against her, pinning her to the wall, grinning down at her.

“Well, I have some ideas that I think you’ll like,” Odessa braced her hands against the unyielding breast plate. “But you’re going to have to step back a bit...that’s better...and can we get rid of this damn thing?” she tugged at Kassandra’s belt.

“Gladly,” Kassandra fumbled a little clumsily, tugging the skirt loose and letting the heavy leather fall to the floor with a soft thud that revealed its weight.

If Odessa had expected her to pick up her leathers and put them aside safely she had underestimated just how far beyond such concerns Kassandra was right now. 

She stepped out of the skirt and kicked it aside. 

“I’m going to assume I can get rid of this too?”

Odessa watched hungrily as Kassandra reached through the slit in the skirt of her tunic and loosened her underwear, kicking it over to join the armour.

“Perfect,” she slid to her knees before Kassandra and was a little surprised when she reached down and caught her by the shoulder.

“Just a moment,” she stopped her. Bending to the side she picked up the bundle of cloth she had kicked aside and folded it into a rough pad. “For your knees?”

Odessa laughed, but took the offering, rocking back on her heels a little to position it.

“You think I’m going to be down here that long?”, she smilingly ran a hand up between Kassandra’s thighs, feeling the muscle twitch beneath her touch. 

Kassandra’s hips surged forward, chasing pressure. She could tell how wet she was, the thick curls at her sex already matted, could smell the warm musk of her own arousal as Odessa tucked the front of her tunic up behind her breast plate with impressive efficiency.

When Odessa’s mouth finally reached her sex, breath hot, tongue broad and firm it was everything Kassandra had imagined on those solitary nights aboard ship. 

She gave a great rumbling groan and grabbed hold of Odessa’s head. Knotting strong fingers in her hair she held Odessa firm and braced her free hand against the wall. Closing her eyes, concentrating on the sensation of hot, wet friction she rocked hard and fast against Odessa’s face.

It was simultaneously too much and not nearly enough, and before long her moans of pleasure became groans of frustration.

Odessa recognised it immediately and with some effort pulled back enough to speak.

“Stop, stop a minute Kassandra,” she stroked the frustratingly small patch of hard lower belly visible below her breast plate. Why had she let her keep that damn thing on? 

“I know, it’s not working,” she stroked soothingly, watching the fog of lust clearing from Kassandra’s eyes. “It’s all right. You’re nearly there. I’ve got you. Just give me a little space to work?”

Kassandra caught her breath and allowed herself to be eased back half a step. Allowed Odessa to part her legs a little. Relaxed into the firm, regular caressing of her inner thighs. Felt the solid pressure of Odessa’s thumbs in the creases of her groin. Hissed at the chill of the air as she angled her thumbs to part Kassandra’s folds. Moaned with pleasure as she felt the wet heat of Odessa’s tongue work against her clitoris.

Odessa reached up to catch Kassandra’s hand, encouraging her to resume her former grip, to hold her firm, to rock against her mouth, to chase her own release.

When she came, Odessa could feel Kassandra’s cry of release reverberate through her entire body. She kept her tongue, flat and firm against her, waiting till her breathing had slowed, the tremors in her legs ceased. Waited till she felt Kassandra release her grip on her hair and begin to stroke her head softly.  
She pressed soft kisses to the wet, slippery skin of Kassandra’s inner thighs, committing her scent and taste to memory.

Kassandra reached down and took hold of her shoulders, helping her to her feet and pulling her into an awkward, half armoured embrace.

Odessa tilted her head back, inviting Kassandra to kiss her, to lick the thick taste of herself from Odessa’s mouth. 

As the kisses became deeper, more hungry, Kassandra drew back a little and murmured in Odessa’s ear.

“Ready for more, grand-daughter of Odysseus?”

“Definitely,” Odessa grinned. “On one condition, Eagle Bearer?”

Kassandra cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

“You get rid of this ridiculous thing,” she rapped her knuckles against the bronze muscles of Kassandra’s armour.


	5. Chapter 5

There were still some hours of daylight left when they emerged later.

To Kassandra’s amusement Odessa’s father was back asleep on his pallet. He had clearly returned home and decided this was the best place for him, given what was going on.

Odessa followed her gaze and gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Tell him Zeus’s messenger sends her regards,” Kassandra grinned, giving her belt a final tweak, flexing her shoulders, testing the sit of her breast plate.

“You really need to get rid of that,” Odessa smiled, “It does you no favours.”

“It nearly killed a man earlier today,” Kassandra reminded her.

“True,” Odessa nodded. “Well Eagle Bearer, safe journeys.” 

“Perhaps we’ll meet again,” Kassandra smiled. “While you’re on your odyssey.”

“Yes, perhaps,” for the first time Kassandra heard hesitancy in her voice.

“What will you do now?” she asked

“Well, I have a corrupt politician to denounce.”

Silence stretched out between them, Kassandra shuffled her feet a little and glanced down. Eventually she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and took a breath.

“Look, Odessa,” she began. “it’s not your own personal odyssey, but...why not join my crew?”

“I’m no sailor,” Odessa laughed.

“Neither was I,” Kassandra protested. “I spent the first week on board throwing up...all the fucking time. You might not be a sailor, but you’re a fighter, and I need those too. It’s hard work, but I can promise you fair pay for it. The crew is full of interesting people,” she said, rather charitably. “With interesting stories. And I can guarantee adventure. And the possibility of drowning!” she grinned.

“Are you just inviting me on board to warm your bed?” Odessa raised an eyebrow and gave her a dubious look. “Because this was great. I mean really great. But I’m not looking to settle down with anyone just yet. Not even the mighty Eagle Bearer,” she smiled teasingly.

“You flatter yourself, grand-daughter of Odysseus,” Kassandra teased back. “No, my bed is too small for permanent company. Literally and figuratively,” she smiled. “Though if you wanted to pay me the occasional visit, I’m sure that could be arranged.”

“You are too generous, misthios,” Odessa laughed. “Let me think about it. I have things to do here first.”

“Well don’t think for too long,” Kassandra warned. “We’ll be in dock for another couple of days at most.”

As she rode away, Kassandra glanced back over her shoulder, Odessa was already out of sight.

 

“Commander!” Barnabas exclaimed excitedly as she dismounted at the quayside. “You’re back!”

“You may only have one eye my friend but nothing gets past you,” Kassandra laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Oh, it is good to have you back Kassandra,” she felt him patting her back. “The ship isn’t the same without you.”

“It’s good to be back Barnabas,” she said truthfully. She had noticed him gazing anxiously past her shoulder a few times, eyeing the road as if he expected unwelcome visitors.

“Don’t worry, Barnabas, no bounties this time, but lots of drachmae,” she patted her belt which was bulging heavily.

“You made a profit?” he exclaimed. “Praise the gods!”

“If you like,” she teased, “but I did it myself.”

“She doesn’t mean it,” Barnabas mouthed, raising his eyes heavenwards “Never mind that anyway, come, come, I need to show you something.”

For one awkward moment she thought he was going to take hold of her hand, but he was just gesturing excitedly.

“Wait till you see my new braziers...well I mean our new braziers.”

“I can hardly wait,” Kassandra smiled, following him on board.

 

Odessa figured heavily in her dreams that night, but when she woke, sweaty and tangled in the sheets she was under no illusions about ever seeing her again.

She washed and dressed and made her way above deck where Barnabas was shouting orders to the crew. They were scurrying back and forth bringing aboard and stowing supplies. 

Kassandra snatched an apple from a passing basket and went to sit on the rails by him, crunching loudly and swinging her feet.

“Good morning commander,” he grinned happily. “Did you sleep well?”

“Tolerably,” Kassandra replied evasively around a big mouthful of apple, spraying a little juice onto his shoulder. “Sorry,” she brushed it off.

He dismissed her concern with a snort.

“I slept like a baby, knowing you were back on board. The ship only feels complete these days when you are here,” he slapped her knee. “I mean, everyone misses you,” he expanded, seeing her embarrassment.

There was a moment’s awkward silence, broken only by the sound of Kassandra's noisy eating.

“We can set sail in a couple of hours if we carry on at this rate,” he eyed the busy crew. “Where are we heading next?” 

“I haven’t fully decided yet,” Kassandra tossed the apple core into the water and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. “I have a couple of places in mind. I’m just considering which we should prioritise.”

As she spoke, her attention was attracted to movement up the road ahead. It was a small donkey cart, approaching at a reasonable clip for a donkey powered vehicle.

“I thought you said no mercenaries,” Barnabas looked anxiously around to check where the lieutenants were.

“There aren’t any...I mean there shouldn’t be any,” Kassandra frowned. “Besides they don’t usually roll up in a donkey cart...” she stopped speaking, a grin spreading across her face as she recognised the passenger.

As it pulled up to the dockside, Odessa jumped down, stopped to hand the driver a couple of coins, shouldered her pack and strode up the quay toward them grinning broadly.

“I knew it was a woman,” Barnabas muttered under his breath as Kassandra vaulted over the rails to greet the visitor.

“I was worried I was going to miss you,” she gave Kassandra a jaunty look. “Permission to come aboard captain,” she winked.

“Barnabas!” Kassandra called him over. “Come meet Odessa, she’s joining the crew.”

“She is?” He looked a little sceptical. Kassandra was always bringing aboard rag tag misfits, and to his continual surprise it usually worked out, but he thought he knew what was going on here.

“Yes,” Kassandra put an arm around his shoulders and despite himself he softened. “She doesn’t have much experience of the sea, but then neither did I,” she reminded him before he could begin to protest. “But she’s a skillful fighter and eager for adventure.”

“Well there’s no shortage of that with us,” he agreed a little ruefully. “Welcome aboard Odessa.”

“Thank you,” she grinned. “Where shall I stow my gear?”

Barnabas looked a little surprised and glanced at Kassandra but she was looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, of course,” he called over one of the rowers and instructed her to see that Odessa was settled in.

“What’s with the look?” Kassandra smiled, watching as he glanced from her to Odessa’s retreating figure.

“Well, you know I don’t like to question your decisions commander.”

“What in Hades are you talking about,” Kassandra protested. “You question me all the time, old man.”

“Not all the time...not when it’s… that’s beside the point,” he got himself back on track. “I just wonder if this is a good idea. Remember what you told the crew about...personal relationships?” he finished coyly.

“Yes,”Kassandra nodded. “I told them they are free to fuck whoever they like as long as it’s consensual and doesn’t interfere with the smooth running of the sh….wait a minute…?”

She gave Barnabas a horrified look. 

“Are you?...Barnabas… are you suggesting that Odessa and I?” she placed a dramatic hand on her chest. “You think that young woman and I...”

“I’m sorry Kassandra,” he said all apologies. “It’s just...well she’s a very attractive young woman...”

Kassandra gave him a scandalized look and he blushed gratifyingly.

“Why Barnabas! I’m glad Odessa wasn’t here to hear this or else you’d have owed both of us an apology,” she started laughing, unable to keep it up any longer.

“I’m just kidding Barnabas,” she chuckled, wiping her eyes. “We definitely fucked. But it was a casual thing. She’s not sharing my bunk on the regular and if she interferes with the smooth running of the ship I will put her ashore myself. Fair?”

He nodded warily.

“Come on now,” Kassandra patted his shoulder more softly than usual. “I want to ask you about something that’s been puzzling me on the charts.”

“Very well,” he followed her. “Just promise me one thing. That you’re not going to crew the ship entirely with your lovers.”

Kassandra snorted.

“I can assure you, Barnabas, that is absolutely not going to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked Odessa, she was a little unpredictable in places but I think that was more down to the relationship being rushed rather than any character issues. I assume that was also the reason our girl Kassandra was more than a little crass during this quest-line. I mean you're trying to talk Odessa out of her pants and her dad's on his sick bed not ten feet away? I admire your confidence Kass, but dial it back a bit!


End file.
